1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optical systems for image capturing, and more particularly, to high-performance image capturing optical systems having six lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, or other mobile communication means implement various types of additional functions as well as basic communication functionality due to more frequent use and diversified services as offered through communication technology. In particular, there is increasing demand for camera modules equipped in mobile communication means to function as convergence devices offering various functions, such as autofocusing, high-definition video capturing, and quick response (QR) code scanning in addition to simple picturing. Therefore, camera modules equipped in mobile communication means now present smaller and higher-density pixels and higher-performance optical characteristics to implement high-quality image capturing devices with an optical system including four or five lenses.
Pursuit of a reduced size in portable electronic devices limits the space for equipping modules therein and requires downsizing of such modules. As such, camera modules need to be made slimmer. However, demand for high-quality, high-definition camera modules is increasing.
Conventional optical systems which consist of four or five lenses cannot implement high-end camera modules that satisfy the demand and cannot be equipped in slim portable electronic devices in a manner that satisfies the required optical and aberration characteristics of modern portable electronic devices.
As such, there is a need in the art for an improved image capturing optical system that maintains reduced size yet promotes high performance in the portable electronic device.